


[podfic] Seeing Colors and Other Superpowers

by growlery



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Getting Back Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Adam could barely deal with his own feelings and thoughts half the time, much less those of everyone around him. But Caleb and Chloe had used their abilities to become better people. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do the same, in their position.





	[podfic] Seeing Colors and Other Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeing Colors and Other Superpowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859466) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



[download](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0441.zip)  
mp3 / 17:36 / 16.9MB

[download podbook ](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0442.zip)  
m4b / 17:36 / size

**Author's Note:**

> cover art by me. thanks to knight_tracer for compiling the podbook and exmanhater for hosting.


End file.
